


Prussia Day at Epcot

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, POV Canada, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Canada comes up with an idea of how to properly celebrate his fiance's birthday. That is...getting Epcot to celebrate Prussia Day so that everyone at the park on Prussia's birthday can celebrate the day along with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Happy birthday, Prussia! I really had fun writing this as it was adorable and it is a sequel to the PruCan that I wrote for Canada's birthday (the one called You're a Lifetime Journey) but I think this is standalone enough that you'd enjoy it without even reading the other. :3 Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or Disney

My eyes fall to my hands as I hum in thought, a smile automatically spreading across my face at the sight of the heart-shaped ruby sitting on my ring finger. I hold my hand up to the light to see it sparkle and my grin softens as I’m reminded of how he proposed to me. It was so sweet and it made my birthday perfect as well so I want to do the same for him…

I just can’t think of anything though! I know what he likes, of course, but I have no idea what would even begin to compare to the birthday present that he gave me… Unless…

I grab my phone and dial my brother, wondering if his influence would be able to accomplish something for me.

“Hey, Matthew!” I hear his booming voice and smile softly.

“Hey, Alfred...I have a request…” I say and he laughs, clearly pleased that I came to him.

“Of course, bro! What d’ya want?” I smile at his enthusiasm and I know that he’ll try his best to do what I ask.

“You know how Gil’s birthday is in a month? Well, here’s what I want you to do…” He just listens as I explain the request and I wait for a reaction.

“It seems like something the hero would be able to do! I’ll try to have it planned by then so just relax, bro!” I laugh softly and I smile before thanking him, glad that he’s going to do this for me and Gil. 

~Timeskip brought to you by Gilbird~ 

I laugh softly at Gil’s excitement when we get off the shuttle at Disney World and he grabs my hand before pulling me towards the entrance. I knew that he’d enjoy coming here for his birthday but I have to get him to Epcot at some point today or my plan will be ruined… 

Once we’ve made it through check-in and everything, he drags me off down Main Street and up to where the castle is visible, saying that we’ll enjoy Main Street more on our way out. I’ve mentioned that I want to go to Epcot sometime today and it’s not like this is the only day we’re here. I just thought that we’d be able to kill some time now as I know my gift won’t take that long to show him. 

“Come on, Birdie! Let’s go! I vant to ride every ride zhat ve can vhile ve’re here!” I just laugh and nod, him pulling me towards Adventureland, us riding both the Jungle Cruise and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. 

He keeps us both entertained while we’re waiting in line and the time seems to almost fly by while we’re waiting. It’s amazing how much fun he’s having and just his energy is causing me to have more fun than I would have if I had come here by myself.

Around noon, we’re close to halfway through the park’s rides and we stop for lunch in Fantasyland before continuing to head on the various rides. Of course, he ends up buying some souvenirs on our way through the various areas but I am too, as it’s hard not to with how amazing everything is here. 

At two o’clock, I tap his arm before he walks towards another ride. “I want to go to Epcot, remember, Gil?” I ask softly and his light up.

“Oh, ja! Okay zhen, let’s go!” I just smile and nod as we make our way out of the park and onto one of the various shuttles that take you between parks.

I smile when we make it to Epcot and he takes me on a few of the rides at the entrance before I lead him off towards the World Showcase. He ends up taking me to ‘O Canada’ again but I really don’t mind as it’s nice to remember his proposal the previous year.

When the song portion of the attraction arrives, he sings the entire thing softly in my ears, causing me to shiver at the sound. His accent makes the French sound so different and yet so amazing to me.

After this, we head through the United Kingdom, France, Morocco, Japan, America, and Italy pavilions before finally reaching the one that I wanted to bring him to. The German Pavilion. On normal occasions, this wouldn’t be that big a deal except for the fact that it’s the one that’s the closest to Prussia but today… Well, with America’s help, it’s going to be a lot more special for him.

We walk into the pavilion and I smile when I see a Prussian flag hanging from one of the buildings. I nudge Prussia and point over to it, his eyes widening as he gasps.

“Zhat is my flag! I zhought zhat zhey vouldn’t have it up since I am no longer a country and zhey haven’t had it the last few times I’ve been here…” He says and I can tell how happy he is just from this. 

I just smile before gently taking his hand and walking over to one of the stores, hearing the shopkeep wish us a happy Prussia Day. A shocked sound emits from Prussia and I have to stop myself from laughing at the look of bewildered honor on his face.

“P-Prussia Day?!” He asks and I nod, a small smile on my face.

“Oui. It is your birthday after all, mon cheri. You should get to celebrate it and now everyone else will as well.” I say and he narrows his eyes at me.

“You had somezhing to do with zhis, am I correct?” I just shrug and he sighs before pulling me into a hug, “Vell, if you did, danke.” He then presses a kiss to the top of my head and I smile, hearing some girls giggling at the two of us.

He mainly basks in the atmosphere before we head into the Biergarten Restaurant, the scene being reminiscent of my birthday when we came here. We’re quickly seated and I notice the colors of a certain flag on display and I nudge him again before pointing at it, him smiling as I know the last time he came here he was disappointed at the lack of his flag.

I let Prussia order for me though I order some of the Black Forest Cake for him like he had done for me the previous year. The waiter just nods and says that it’ll be out after we finish our main dishes and I thank him. 

“Seriously, though, Birdie. Did you have anyzhing to do with them celebrating Prussia Day?” He asks, looking deep into my eyes and I can’t help but blush at how it feels like he’s staring into my soul.

I give a small nod, “Oui. A month or so before your birthday, I got zhe idea for zhis and I called Alfred and he helped set it up for you.” I say softly and his eyes soften.

“Zhat is one of zhe sweetest zhings anyvone has done for me. Danke, Mattie.” He says and I smile, saying that it was no problem.

Our food then arrives and we eat, the cake arriving not too long after we finish the main course. He just smiles, knowing that I’m the one who ordered it and he shares it with me, us smiling when we’re finished.

We then leave the restaurant and it’s getting dark, so I suggest finding a spot for us to see Illuminations as I know the weather is perfect for it today. We find a good spot and he just holds me as the show goes on, both of us enjoying it even if we’ve seen it before.

When the show finishes, he just leans down and whispers, “Zhanks for making today one of zhe best birthdays I’ve had in a vhile. Of course, all of my birthdays have been amazing since I met you, Birdie. You make every day a treat and I’m so glad that you’re mine~” 

I blush at his words and turn around in his arms, leaning up and kissing him softly as I have no better way to show him my gratitude for those sweet and loving words. He accepts it easily before we pull away and start making our way out of the park and to the shuttle that’ll lead to our hotel for the night as we’re staying in the resort. 

I’m just glad that Prussia enjoyed today so much and I’m going to definitely enjoy the next few days with him here as we’ll be at Disney World for another two days and then Universal for two days after that. This place holds a bunch of magical memories and I know that Prussia and I will only continue to make more.~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
